Alternate Scenarios
by Rai Dial 009
Summary: Dan comes to a new school and decides to check the literature club after seeing a flyer. Unaware that there are unknown forces that change things up over and over. How will the mystery unfold and will the main character find out exactly what he may be picking up. You'll have to read it and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Doki Doki Literature Club?

I saw a flyer for this literature club at my new school I started. Going to it and finding out Yuri was one of the members there. I knew her from kindergarten and we were always the last to be picked up after class. Even now, she is just as beautiful as I remember. Would she remember me if I talked to her? Sitting down and watching her up at the podium performing her poem. Rough start at first but finished up real strong. Everyone clapped and she quickly sat down after snapping out of the moment. Once the poems were performed, I approached Yuri gingerly. "Yuri, is that you?"

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" she asked me while slightly fidgeting.

"It's Dan, Ms. Tanaka's class. You probably don't remember because that was kindergarten. I have a real good memory of things," I said and looked down.

"Are you trying to convince this boy in becoming a member Yuri?" A girl asked. She had long brown hair with a white ribbon tying it into a ponytail.

"I…um I am trying…it's a little…" Yuri starting and blushing embarrassed.

"My name is Monika. President of the Literature Club and founder," the girl said and extended her hand in a handshake. We exchanged handshakes and she waved over to another girl.

A girl with a light strawberry colored hair with a small red bow. "Is this going to be a new member?!" she spoke ecstatically.

"Yes, Yuri must've inspired him," Monika tell the girl.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Sayori. I am vice president," introducing herself.

Yuri look a little nervous and looked like she wanted to run. "Well actually, I know Yuri from a long time ago. I was trying to engage a conversation," I started to tell Monika and Sayori.

"Awwww, so you aren't interested in the club then?" Sayori saying rather dejected.

"I didn't say that but could I have a little time with Yuri?" I requested.

"We haven't gotten your name, here's the sign up sheet," Monika saying to me and handed the clipboard. I signed up and she looks at it, "Dan huh? That's a lovely name. Welcome to the Literature Club. Yuri why don't you take it from here. I entrust you to inform our member."

"I…uuuu…I'll try," Yuri told Monika with little certainty.

After Monika and Sayori left, I was finally with Yuri. "I'm sorry, I think I made this whole thing awkward. It's ok if you don't remember me."

"I'm sorry, my memory is a little hazy so I don't remember at this moment. We meet after school in this room. You write a poem to share with the group but we go around to each other to learn from another," Yuri speaking lowly.

"Well I'll be seeing you fellow club member," I tell her and smile weakly. I felt hurt that I wasn't memorable to her but again, that was so long ago. Going home from the festival and working on my poem for tomorrow. I went to sleep and remembered something that woke me up. "Is that what keeps her from remembering me? I can't believe I forgot that," saying to myself trying to regulate my breathing. I looked at the time and it was 5:30AM. Trying to get another hour of sleep but watched the clock till it went off. I can't believe I wanted to get done with classes to go to a club. Yuri had been on my mind all day. There was this girl with a cotton candy colored hair and red hair pins hold one of her bangs. There was Yuri sitting by the window and absorbed into whatever she was reading. I walked over and sat in the seat next to her. "Hi Yuri," I tell her.

"She's so into that book that nothing else phases her," the other girl that was there told me.

"Well at least I know she's not ignoring me," replied with optimism.

"So what's your name new guy?" she asked me.

"Dan, yours?"

"Natsuki, I hope you aren't coming to this club for other reasons," she said rather annoyed.

I know part of it was of interest but then there was Yuri too. "Nope, I enjoy literature of all sorts," replying to Natsuki. She eyed me carefully but went back to what she was doing. Sayori came in and then Monika right after.

"Hello everyone, lets welcome our new member Dan," Monika announcing. Sayori started clapping ecstatic, Natsuki clapping cautiously, and Yuri still engrossed in her book. "So I hope everyone shares their poem with each member and give healthy feedback as well as healthy criticism."

I planned to work my way to Yuri last. I went to Natsuki and was telling me how I got a ways to go. Sayori gave me positiveness overall and hoped I'd continue to write better pieces in the future. Heading to Monika where she honestly told me I'd find my writing style and giving a writing tip that she does with everyone in the club. I came up to Yuri and sat down in front of her. She looked down and to the side while playing with her hair nervously. "I hope my poem is good, everyone else has been helpful. I'd like to know your thoughts and what not." I hand it to her and I imagined I was reading it to her as she started to read it.

 **Fade to Black**

 _When it comes to movies and tv._

 _There is a fade to black._

 _Reading or imagination too._

 _Fade to black in our mind._

 _There is also that the end of one's life_

 _Fades to black forevermore._

She took a deep breath and I heard her mumble, "This is real good."

"You like it Yuri?" I said slightly enthused.

Yuri spoke up, "Well you have a unique style of writing. I hope you don't think I'm bringing your hopes up. I'm sorry if I'm giving you an ego or something."

"I was just glad to hear you like it," I answered bluntly and blushed.

Yuri handed me her poem to read and I enjoyed it. "Is it bad?" Yuri asked me.

"No, not at all. You are really fantastic at this. A natural born writer," I spoke sincerely.

Yuri seemed to stumble with her words, "Th-thank thank y-y-you."

We gave each other our poems back. The rest of the club time was enjoying reading things to share. Walking home and thinking of the next poem to write to her in mind. Knowing what I think and feel of her.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Memory Recall

Sitting in class and looking over my poem for the club. 'I hope I'll find a way to reach out to Yuri,' I thought to myself. Classes were soon done and I headed to the club. I opened the door and saw Yuri sitting near the window while reading. Sitting next to her but she didn't even notice me at all.

"Are you two up to something?" I heard Natsuki speak up questionable.

I jumped up from my seat and startled Yuri in the process, "Nothing! Nothing, what are you thinking Natsuki?!"

"You know if you're here to pick up girls. I'm going to punch you straight in the face," Natsuki tells me and raises a threatening fist.

Laughing nervously and said sheepishly, "I enjoy literature like anyone else. What else could there be?" Other than wanting to reconnect with Yuri. I looked over and saw Yuri had distanced herself from me. 'Why me?' I asked myself and sat down with a depressed sigh.

Sayori came in a little after and said, "Hi Dan! How are you enjoying the club so far?"

"I'm trying to do my best, I feel like I should be trying harder," I answered honestly.

"You're new, you'll get the hang of it in no time!" Sayori with much optimism.

I nodded and pulled out a book to read. Couldn't help but feel relating to the character that dealing with depression as well as PTSD. This character didn't have much time to deal as they had to go through the motions of challenges facing them. I notice something out of the corner of my eye and Yuri sat closer. "Yes?" I asked rather surprised.

"I've read that book, how far are you in it?" Yuri asked me curious. I could see her eyes lit up with interest.

I said, "Well I'm rereading it because it's one of my favorites."

"Do you believe that someone would go through all of that while suffering from illness' of the mind?" Yuri asking my opinion.

"Yes, I can relate to that character to a certain degree," I tell Yuri and kind of looked down.

"You know, I've been trying to remember you. I feel bad that I've left more of an impression on you than you have on me," Yuri speaking up a little.

"Don't feel bad, not everyone's memory is in the same place and what not," I reassured.

"You're so sweet, you think we could read a book together sometime?" she asked me and had this slight smile.

"I'd like that Yuri, you ready for today? I'm hoping the poem I wrote is better than yesterday," I said concerned.

"I'm seeing that it's interesting to share with others. Just feel like the judgements and criticisms of fellow peers breaking down what I write from my feelings," Yuri said just the same as concerned.

We just enjoyed reading next to each other. Reading our books until Monika soon announced, "It's time to share our poems everyone."

Going to Monika first and she looked it over. "You've given it more depth into it and what's important is you've made your own style working for you. Keep it up Dan."

I felt some confidence and went over to Natsuki. Handing over my poem and she said after reading, "I guess it's alright but what are you actually trying to convey?"

"What now?" I asked.

Natsuki said, "You've got some strange things to write in your poems but you'll be fine as long as you don't get too bent out of shape."

I felt a little bitter from Natsuki's feedback, "I hope Sayori would be more helpful," I say to myself hopefully. Monika's and Natsuki's poems have been interesting but left helpful things to share.

Sayori read my poem and said, "I see what you did here Dan."

"What do you mean Sayori?" puzzled but her response.

"This is towards Yuri in a way, isn't it?" Sayori questioned.

"Well…um…but…," I started.

Sayori laughed and said, "You knew Yuri back then as you said. You haven't quite gotten past your feelings for her. Its fine, I won't tell anyone. Best of luck Dan and keep writing because you're doing a fine job. The feelings are conveyed well."

I came up to Yuri with my poem and handed it to her. Again I imagined I was reading to her.

 **First**

The first one to fall in love.

Not fading into evanescence.

Who could say what is a first?

Everything has a first:

The first time talked.

A first time played.

A first time being to school.

Maybe a first time kissed.

It depends on someone who considered a first.

A first for them in their life.

May there be many more firsts to come.

For it's not length but depth of impressions first.

Yuri had a very blushed face once she put it down. Did she remember that kiss? I was subtle about it in the poem. "Yuri, are you alright?"

"I…um…I think….," Yuri spoke rather unsettled.

I took the poem back and apologized, "I'm sorry Yuri." I started to head a desk to sulk. I felt a tug on my sleeve. I turn to look and Yuri had stopped me.

"I…I do remember you now. You were my first k-k-ki-ki…" she started to say.

I placed my finger on her lips, "You don't have to say it if you don't want to."

She moved my finger and smiled, "Kiss. I didn't know what to say or feel at the time. Now I do." She wrote her number down and handed it to me. I sent a text with my number to her. She handed her poem and I read it. I was curious about the inspiration to it.

After the club was over, I was walking to the train. I finally found out how she felt about me. I couldn't help but read the text she sent after she left. It said:

I like you a lot too.

Lets get to know each other

Since it's been a while.

I would never delete the message because it was a confession I wanted to keep. Even if my phone got old and didn't work like it use to before. A sense of monument of joy and happiness was inside and starting to overflow. There were going to be more firsts to come.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Rise and Fall

It had been a couple months Yuri and I have been together. We were inseparable and had to tone down our romance a little in the club. "Ugh! You two can't be apart from each other while in the club can you?" Natsuki annoyed by us.

"Well we're reading a book, being cozy to enjoy it as well," I tell her.

"Natsuki, I think you are being jealous. If you had some of the tea I made, it might help you relax," Yuri soft spoken.

Sayori came over and said, "I'm so happy for you two honestly. There is someone I'm thinking about but not sure where it'll go."

"Never know unless you try Sayori," answering her sincerely. Yuri nodded with a smile then Sayori went off skipping a little happily.

"Attention everyone, we'll be preparing a small book with the poems we wrote in the club. Showing what this club is made of. I'd like to get some feedback from you all," Monika spoke up.

"I don't want anyone reading my poetry," Natsuki pouting.

Sayori excitedly, "I hope it'll want people to be more into the club. Getting your feelings out on paper is really fantastic!"

"It leaves you two love birds to give a verdict on these plans," Monika spoke up and had a smile.

"No fair, they'll both agree to this. It is without a doubt," Natsuki spouted out aggravated.

"Well that sounds like a good idea. It be something incredible," I agreed.

Yuri looked hesitant, "I…don't know if I'm comfortable with this. Putting my poetry out there for anyone to read. It really is nerve racking to be truthful to you all."

"Exactly, thank you Yuri!" Natsuki saying relieved and satisfied.

"It comes down to me and I don't like the way the club is split decision on it," said Monika slightly flustered.

"Natsuki, you do well with your writing style. Yuri, you've got something that speaks out through your poems. Won't you two reconsider about this?" Sayori pleaded.

I wasn't going to force Yuri to decide. Natsuki and Yuri looked at each other. Yuri said, "I'm going to try it. I should step out of my comfort zone."

"As long as no one calls my poems 'cute' that I might be alright. They aren't meant to be 'cute' supposedly," Natsuki retorted.

"Yay you two! We're all on board for this. Isn't it great Monika?" Sayori ecstatic.

After the club as everyone left, Yuri and I were the only ones left in the room. "I've come to enjoy the literature club since you've joined Dan," Yuri sounding content.

"I'm happy to be with you and that's all that matters. The club is just a bonus to it," I tell her. I pulled her close and kissed her with much passion. She couldn't help but hold me tight and her hand going through my hair. The next thing surprised me when flipped me and pinned me to a wall.

"Dan, I can't help but wanting you more and more. I want you to be my lover," Yuri saying a little breathless.

"I feel the same way but we shouldn't rush," I said. I tried to loosen her grip. When I moved her left arm that she seemed to flinch like she was hurt. I know I didn't grip too hard. "Yuri, are you injured? Let me take a look," concerned.

"It's nothing really. Don't worry," she told me and backed up immediately.

"I care about you and want to make sure you're alright," I told her even more concerned with the way she was acting.

"I told you it's nothing!" Yuri blurted out.

"It's ok, breathe. I love you and I don't want secrets between us. What is it that you are reluctant to tell me?" I asked.

"Don't judge me please," Yuri requested. She pulled her sleeve back to reveal cuts she had done to herself.

"Why do you do this Yuri?" I asked her.

She sighed and looked down, "It's like a rush for me but I'm trying to do better. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore."

"That's not it. Let's find you help and I hope you can get past this," telling her with such care.

"I don't know if I can do it," she tells me and starts to shake.

"Think it over please because it's not a way to do things. You wouldn't want to live like that," saying with hope.

"Ok, I will for you Dan," she tells me.

I told her, "You will do it for you. Taking care of yourself is the most important thing Yuri." She nodded. We walked home together and soon left our separate ways to each-others homes. I couldn't help feel like she might have some underlying issues. The weekend was so slow but I remained patient to see Yuri on Monday. Waiting for her in the club and she came in rather dazed.

"Dan, I'm sorry. I was too scared to talk to my family. I didn't want to end up on meds that make me into a zombie either," Yuri sounding ashamed.

"Small steps but we'll get there. Want to start reading the book we started?" I tell her and held her hand to comfort her. She smiled weakly and nodded to me. Monika came in late to the club late.

"I'm sorry, I was at study hall," she said and sat down to take a breather.

"You should've heard the bell though," Natsuki said puzzled.

"I'm learning to play the piano," answered Monika. We all were surprised but we soon got to working on what poems to select.

"Oh wow, it's so hard to pick some. They're all good," Sayori spoke up happily.

"Well you aren't any help to us," Natsuki retorted.

"Can't we just composite all of them so far?" asked Yuri.

"I am not sure if that can be done," Monika doubtful, "We'll just get this done tomorrow. It's getting late."

Again Yuri and I were last in the classroom, "I'm surprised everyone rushed off so quickly again."

"Dan, I want you. Now," Yuri whispered in my ear.

"Yuri, what's gotten into…" I started but she caught me off guard kissing me. I couldn't help but kiss back and things started to heat up. Picking her up and placing her on the teacher's desk. She undid my pants and I lifted her skirt. Both of us panting as the heat of the moment. It was over in a couple minutes.

"Oh Dan, that was so great," Yuri sounding satisfied.

"It was my first time and you…" I began.

"It was my first time too," Yuri told me and blushed.

"God, we need to fix things up before we go. We could get in trouble or something," I said rather worried. Things were cleaned and placed in order. Walking her home that she held onto my arm and leaned on my shoulder as we walked. This was definitely a life changer and we'd have to talk about it.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Losing Control

Seemed the longest two weeks honestly. Attending the literature club; writing poetry and/or reading books too. That either before, during, or after school when the club was done. Yuri changed into this nympho and at first it was hot and steamy. I couldn't help feeling it was getting too much. I know I was glad she hadn't been cutting herself. She was seeking help but kept it secret from her parents. Yuri couldn't bear her family getting involved.

Yuri talking while breathing heavily, "Dan, I think I can't help loving you more. Keep going."

I slightly groaned in relief and said, "Yuri, I wanted to talk to you about this. Don't you think it's getting a bit much? All this sex we've been doing lately."

"It's not and it's that you're making love to me. I love the way you feel inside me. How the way we almost come at the same time. Don't you feel that connection we share?" asked Yuri.

"I do but how about we slow things down honestly. There are more things we could do that aren't sex related," I mentioned.

"We're not getting into oral and/or anal sex. We must keep things pure in this relationship honestly," Yuri a little demanding.

I sighed and said, "No, I mean like go on dates. Enjoy spending time and learning more about each other."

"I guess," Yuri said reluctant.

"What do you mean by that?" asking her.

"Nothing, I'm sorry," she said a little down.

We got ourselves together and left the gym locker room. As we continued on with our day. The club was something looking forward to. Yuri and I walk in and Natsuki giving us a look with a humph. We were reading this interesting book that seemed like crazy/scary called The Portrait of Markoff. Monika soon came in a few minutes late. Apologizing for being in study hall, well, she's learning to play piano in general.

"Hope you all are ready to share poems today," Monica making herself enthuse.

Yuri and I went to share with the others first. Natsuki read it and gave me a gag while pointing down her mouth. Monica smiled slightly, "Wow, such a kind and gently poem. You and Yuri bring out each of your own true self."

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"Well you know that it's sharp as a knife with a fine point. As long as you don't get hurt in the process," Monica saying and keeping that smile. A smile that started to feel creepy.

"Oh my God Yuri! This is so unlike you and it's really dirty. Are you wanting to write smut or what?!" Natsuki let out.

I turned around as I saw her handing Yuri's poem back forcefully. "What could be wrong with what she wrote? We're going to share each-others poems soon."  
Yuri and I sat next to each other. Handing out our poems to one another. Hoping she would enjoy the poem I wrote about us in a way.

Forevermore

Thinking where the direction leads.

Knowing it won't be the end for sure.

Every moment is precious and with that continue on.

Never letting go the stupendous emotion bursting from the seams.

The completeness of halves into a whole.

Taking on the world with much love and passion.

This is how it's seen and from there it will be etched into memory.

I couldn't help look at her reaction to my poem. Yet I put on a strong face for her poem which seemed to talk about our first time. It was blunt but not talking about what we did. Pure raw emotion to the physical and mental sensations. Made me question it this is how Yuri really is.

"Dan, your poem, it's beautiful. I want to keep it. Do you want to keep mine?" Yuri saying. She got closer to me and started to massage my dick through my pants to make me hard. I couldn't resist her in a way but stopped her before she would have her way later.

"I'll keep it Yuri, lets walk home together," I suggested. We left the club early and parted ways after I got her home. We had a passionate but animalistic kiss and she couldn't help but grab my crotch and massage it. Having to pull her aside and brush her hair aside. Coming home to where one of my parents laid sleeping in the living room with the television on. Heading to my room and pulled out her poem to read.

Passionate Bleed

Surging rush felt like nothing ever.

Not sure to say if it felt better with a knife.

Penetration throbbing inside and heart racing exhilaration.

Slight plan but great pleasure, nearly undescribable.

Can this last longer?

Can it be like is in eternity?

Finding something worth more than adrenaline rushed pain.

This is what most desired and nothing more.

Not willing to accept anything less from this point on.

Had it come to a point where substituting one thing for another. I thought of how the last couple poems had been. The first one being about inflicting self-harm in a metaphorical sense. The second one being about lost and confused about what things will occur. Finally the third where she seemed to proclaim an undying love. "Yuri, did I do something to cause these changes? Have I escalated things with the past couple months?" I fell asleep soon afterwards. The next couple days was where we slowed things down and keep things down a few notches. We were the only ones left after the club.

"Dan, I can't help but say that I think about our first time," Yuri started as she walked to the teacher's desk.

"It was both our first time and it was something magical," I say and smile.

She let out a sigh and began to laugh psychotically, "So does this mean the other times mean nothing to you? You're just using me like some unkempt whore, aren't you?"

I was shocked but I stepped over to her, "That's not true and you need to breathe. Get a hold of things in the best way you can." Everything rushed so fast as Yuri stabbed me with a knife. I drop to my knees and hold on tight to stop it.

"Dan, don't die. I'm sorry, what have I done?" she said regretfully. I could feel that this isn't how I wanted to die. Then Yuri got on her knees, "We'll be together Dan, I hope you can forgive me in our next life." She turned the knife on herself and stabbed repeatedly. Trying to stop her only made me bleed out more. We both laid across from each other. Struggling to live but death drew close. We used what little life left to reach and hold each-others hands. Darkness had engulf the vision.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Cute & Tough

It was the school festival and I decided to check out the literature club. Coming in when this girl with long purple hair was finishing. There was something familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It felt like it was going to drive me to death. Anyways, I sit down and this cute girl comes up to the podium. The pamphlet was saying their reciting poems. This girl had pink like hair and ribbons on the side. She recited her poem and just like her, it was cute. I wasn't sure if a hidden agenda would be the reason I sign up for the club. Coming to the club and meeting all the girls that were there: Monika, Sayori, Yuri, and the one I was crushing on, Natsuki.

Natsuki went over and brought a tray over to the desks we formed into a table. "Bon apetit everyone," Natsuki said and pulling of the foil to reveal cupcakes that had dog faces. Very creative and cute. Natsuki is definitely someone that is cute in general. I took a cupcake and was admiring it. Monika and Yuri ate it in a polite manner while it seemed like Sayori ate it like a very enthused child. Suddenly Natsuki spoke to me slightly irritated, "Are you going to eat it or should I get you two a room?"

Wow, I was surprised her what she said but I like how she seemed to be someone that doesn't take crap from no one. "That's not it, I think it's well done. Admiring it and that it's cute too. You seem like someone that is into cute things," I tell her.

She retorted, "I feel like you're describing me as cute with the things I do. I am NOT cute!" She swiped a cupcake from the tray and begin to scarf it down.

"There's nothing wrong with that Natsuki. It's who you are and that's great," Sayori complimenting in her own way.

"I'm going to make some tea," Yuri said and got up to make it.

"Dan, is it?" Monika asked me.

"Yes, is there something you want to tell me?" I questioned back.

"Well we write a poem every day and share it in the club. Are you fine with that is what I'm asking?" Monika said to me. She beamed a smile and yet when she did. To me, it seemed superficial even faked honestly.

"I can do that, for sure," I replied. Monika nodded and grabbed another cupcake. I thought of how I would write a poem in a way to get Natsuki to notice me. Taking another cupcake because I was sure I'd enjoy the first one and want a seconds. After that club meeting, I racked my brain to write something real good. Class came and went then I headed to the club. Natsuki was there reading a manga and Yuri was buried in her book. Sayori seemed to be still working on her poem. Walking over to Natsuki and sitting the desk next to her. "Parfait Girls, sounds fascinating."

"Are you making fun of me?" she snipped at me.

"No, of course not. I do enjoy manga myself and I almost read everything. I'd like to know more about," I say to Natsuki.

"You better not be messing with me or something," she said and walked over to the closet. She handed me the first volume and I began to read. It was interesting for something that's slice of life. Seeing glances from her wanting to know my thoughts and opinion on it. It's like she was testing me in a way. I finished it since I was fast reader. "Well?" she asked. I do enjoy it, it's a style of your own preference to manga.

"It's good, I'd like to read more sometime. Who knows, we become friends and go enjoy reading manga at a bookstore," I said with a smile. She blushed a little angry and embarrassed.

"Thanks I guess. I'd have to slug you if you're lying to me," told me and cracked her knuckles.

"I wouldn't do such a thing. We are sharing things of interest and what not," I said. She nodded but remain quiet as we were reading each-others poems. Writing a poem for her and hope she'd like it.

Bubblegum

A yummy treat that's sweet.

Blowing bubbles to pop.

Trying not to get any on your face.

It's meant to be enjoyed.

The color is also cool,

Which makes me think of another cool thing.

It is something that everyone should have.

To be happy with that happy taste in their mouth.

"Eh, you are trying too hard there," Natsuki retorted.

"Say what now?" I questioned her baffled.

"Well bubblegum is good but do you think of it as candy?" she asked me.

"Well it does have a theme to it but overall I did decent for the first time," saying with some pride.

"You know, you're still away a ways from where I'm at. Keep working on it," said Natsuki rather complacent.

I think I knew she got it slightly but she was not seeing the hidden theme. Anyways, I head home and decide to write another poem and be a little more for reals on what I'm trying to convey.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Debating Reading

I come into the club and see Yuri buried in her book. Monika and Sayori talking to each other. Natsuki was over in the closet and she had trouble with something. Walking over to her and asking politely, "Do you need help Natsuki?"

"Pfffffttt, like I need help. I can handle this myself. Didn't anyone tell you chivalry is dead?" Natsuki retorted.

"Well for one thing chivalry is taking a rest. Two, you don't have to be so rude. Finally three, what are you up to?" I say to Natsuki.

"Well I tell you it's none of your business," she replied annoyed then she grumbled, "Monika messing with my manga."

"So you keep your manga here in the club?" asking Natsuki curiously.

"Yeah, got a problem?" she got snippy.

"I think it's cool they're ok with that. The club must consider its members like family," I say rather happy.

"Anyways, you probably like the others and think manga isn't literature," she said agitated.

"Not true, manga is reading material. There are many things that can be considered literature if you think about this," stating to her.

"It's nice to know some appreciate things that people do not keep them open minded," Natsuki said and had a slight smile.

"Heh, you have a cute smile Natsuki," I said without thought.

She ended giving some glare then punched me in the arm, "I'm NOT cute!" Natsuki stormed off after slamming the closet shut. Sharing poems would happen fifteen minutes later. Saving Natsuki last and the other three giving me feedback. Monika thought my writing was fascinating yet giving me her writing tip. Yuri said in the lines of how I'm writing a little unusual but I was improving as well as finding my writing style. Sayori was always giving good feedback and winked saying it was in the way towards someone.

I come to Natsuki, "Well I'm here to share my poem with you."

Natsuki took a deep breath and released in frustration, "I hope your poem isn't better than me. I don't need to be outdone by the newbie."

"Thanks Natsuki, I'll read yours while you read mine," I said a little annoyed. We exchange papers and I hope she'd enjoy this next poem.

Puppy Love

It's interesting how children fall into puppy love.

Puppy love being this sweet innocent thing.

Boys and/or girls can feel it.

Wondering if there was ever a moment.

When having that puppy love.

Nice to know that love can be so pure.

For something like that in young lives.

An interesting to have in childhood.

I found it interesting what she wrote. Couldn't help glancing at her and she blushed slightly. I wonder if she felt something from my writing. "Natsuki, it seems to me you tried to write something a little longer but keep to your writing style," I tell her.

"Well yeah, a pro like me is changing it up every now and then," she started, "Your poem is not bad but mine is better."

"If I didn't know better when I glanced at you. You were blushing while reading it," I said slyly.

Natsuki then blushed embarrassed but got angry and slugged me in the gut. "What the hell gave you that idea?! God, you're so weird but next time. Focus on the poem and not seeing how I react to yours."

I nodded but I think I was getting close to her. Her tsundere ways were showing. From the conversation about manga earlier seem to kind of start something interesting.

"Alright everyone, lets write a poem to the club next week. Everyone enjoy your weekend," Monika announced to us all. As we all left, I was walking home. I felt like someone was near then a sudden tap on the shoulder surprised me. There was Natsuki and she had an usual look about her.

"So Dan, sorry about the punch in the gut for one," Natsuki said and looked down.

"Well that you for apologizing," I told her.

"Also," she started then mumbled, "Your poems are cute and sweet. I hope to read more."

"What was that?" I asked with a smile.

"God! Never mind!" Natsuki spouted and punched me in the arm. She stormed off to where her home would be.

It seemed to me that maybe I was warming up to her after all. Making me feel all warm and fuzzy about her even more.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Falling Hard

It was another day at the Literature club. Writing another poem for Natsuki because she was the cutest tsundere ever. Monika pointed out how it was pointed towards Natsuki. Yuri thought I was being too simplistic with poems. Sayori thought it was very interesting nonetheless. Natsuki reacted funny in a way but made things weird. "So what do you think about it Natsuki?" I asked her.

"Well I guess you're getting good at it but overall you're still leagues away from my expertise," she told me like she knows everything.

"Well you're blushing from reading it. Is something wrong?" saying to Natsuki.

"Whatever, you know you want to feel special in some way. You are getting there and you'll be just like us," Natsuki replied.

It was after the club that I thought, 'It seems like I'm not reaching to her as I want. All I can say is maybe it's not meant to be.' I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see her, Natsuki. Monika, Yuri, and Sayori had left the club room already.

"Dan, I need to be honest with you," Natsuki started out.

"Yes?" I questioned her.

"I love your poems," she blurted out, "I don't know but it's like they speak to me."

I was in shock and said, "Why do you act so mean or crude to me?"

"It's a force of habit and I'm usually perceived as being cute. I can be tough but I don't want be thought of some girly girl with her cute ways," answered Natsuki.

"What is it with you not wanting to be described as cute?" I asked her perplexed.

She made a deep sigh and tells me, "It seems like something a weak person would be. I am more than just my appearance too."

I brush some of her hair aside and say, "You're something special. You're very pretty for starters."

She took a hold of my hand and placed it on the side of her face. "Tell me more Dan, please?"

"You keep things simple and real. I admire that about you and hope to know you more," telling her. We went off to my house hand in hand. We were looking at each other and talking about manga I had. It was all fun till Natsuki bolted up from the couch.

"Oh no! I got to go home now! My dad's going to kill me!" she said shocked. Getting things together hurrily and left out my door. Not without stopping by me and kissing me on the cheek.

Monday came and we had our club as usual. I knew Natsuki was going to love my poem.

 **Filled**

Cannot tell that I am bad.

I feel all around good.

The filling of contentment.

Knowing that it is just enough.

There is the fact that nothing compares.

Where all things do not equal to even cute.

Definitely more than cute because it pales in comparison.

Hoping to grow from it.

Fruition of those growth of beauty.

It is nice to know that it will always be filled.

Be filled with life and love.

I could see that the others didn't care for it much. Natsuki did but kept her façade of toughness while trying not to be cute. She got a little teary eyed and ran out the room for a bit with my poem in her hand.

"What did you do?" Monika asked and walked over to me.

"Nothing, Natsuki just reacted to my poem I guess," I answer sheepishly.

"Did you out cute her Dan?" Sayori questioning.

"No, I just wrote something you all had your opinions on after reading. Natsuki is the last one to read it," I answer Sayori.

"You and Natsuki's poems are similar and I bet you two are compatible for sure," Yuri making a low snide remark.

The girls dispersed and I went to my desk. I waited for her to return to read her poem. She came back and read her poem. "You doing alright Natsuki?" I asked her.

She punched me in the arm to say lowly, "You know you got to keep me from feeling so heartfelt."

"Sorry about that," I tell her. The rest of the girls left the club to where Natsuki and I were alone. Walking up to her and turn her face to mine. We lean in for our first kiss and it was magical. A mind blowing experience and whatever we have would lead to more. The unfortunate thing is there's a secret she is keeping from me.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Save Me

It had been a month since Natsuki and I became a couple. Of course the club members were happy for us. That or jealous of our love. We were reading through Parfait Girls and it was very good to be honest. I know I got her to read some of my manga when she come to my house. Sometimes we enjoy cooking together at my place as well. She never really talked about her family and home life. We were sitting in the living room reading when I spoke up. "Natsuki, would you tell me about things going on? Like what's your life like."

Natsuki turned her back on me. She shuddered for a little bit then took a breath. "Dan, I want to tell you but I'm scared honestly."

I gently place my hand on her shoulder. "Natsuki, when you're ready. I just know I worry about you sometimes," tell her with concern.

"I know but I just…" she started then looked at the clock, "I got to go because I know I'll get in trouble if I'm home late."

"That's fine, I'll see you in school tomorrow?" asking her and smile.

She smiled back after turning towards me. "Yes, I will see you tomorrow." Natsuki leans in and kisses me. I kiss her back and we shared our sweet kiss together.

After Natsuki left, I thought, 'It seems like there's family issues or something.' I wonder if she was getting enough the care at her home. Seeing how when she's with me that she eat a little more than she could. Also, I remember at first that she would eat fast but slow down. Got myself together for school tomorrow and went to sleep. I had a dream and it was about Yuri. The memories seemed too lucid and vivid but why was I having them. Till the end where it ended in bloody tragedy. I darted up awake from shock. Getting ready for school and waiting to go to the literature club. That was the only thing I cared about besides Natsuki the most. I was the last one there and looked around for her in the classroom.

"How are you Dan?" Sayori asked.

"A little bored but nothing that this club will help," I answered her.

"I'm surprised you and Natsuki aren't at the hip Dan," Yuri said.

"I'm a little worried because I hadn't seen her. Even for a little bit. Do any of you know?" questioning the others.

"I'm sure Natsuki is fine. I don't think that'll beat her down," Monika said and smiled at the rest of us.

'Why did she say it so funny? It wasn't for me to think something like that,' feeling worried about Natsuki. There are times when we're together and I would hold her. Sometimes she would wince like she was hurting or something. There wasn't visible marking but I wasn't going to ask Natsuki to show me anything. The club continued on without her. It was halfway through the week. I tried texting her and no reply. Calling her to only hear her voicemail in which I left a message to get back to me as soon as she possibly can.

"Dan, are you alright?" Sayori asked with a look of concern.

"I think something is wrong. I haven't heard from Natsuki," I say and place my face into my palms.

"I'm sure she's sick or something. Natsuki will be back for sure," Sayori reassuring me.

I nodded at her and the club continued. I was walking home and soon my home came to view. Someone was there, Natsuki?! What was she doing there at the front door. I rushed over to her, "Natsuki, where have you been? Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright Dan, let's go inside please," she begged me politely.

We went inside and she sat down. Natsuki pulled her shirt some to show some bruises on her. "I knew it. We need to report this," I tell her.

"I can't Dan. I just can't," Natsuki so unsure as she put her shirt back down.

"Why not Natsuki? Your dad is hurting you and I don't know what else is there he's doing," I said a little angry that I didn't do or say something sooner.

"I can't because…because…," Natuski struggling to answer.

"Because what Natsuki? Did he threaten you?" question her to tell me.

"I promised my mom to take care of my dad. When she died, that's when my dad started to change. If he didn't starve me, he'd beat me but keep to where no one can see my marks. He sometimes wouldn't give me enough money for things," Natsuki being a little more talkative.

"Don't you think your mom wouldn't want to care for a bad father?" I asked her.

"Yes, no, I don't know. Dan, I could only think of you. I'm scared but what do I do now," she said and began to cry softly.

"You stay here, I'll be here for you. We got to think of something to do to help you through this," I was trying to make her feel better.

"Thank you, I'm a little relieved," she tells me and hugs me closely. I held her close too and tightly. We went inside and had a nice evening. I let her sleep in the spare room and I went to my room. It was quiet at my house, more than usual. I heard something downstairs but I could be dreaming. Then there was a blood curdling scream.

"NO! STOP!" Natsuki screamed out loud.

I jumped out of bed and ran towards her room. "I'm coming Natsuki!" I barged into the room and saw a man trying to drag her away.

"You trying to kidnap my daughter?!" the man shouted at me.

It had to be Natsuki's dad, "She came to me and you can't get away with this!"

"Don't tell me how to do things brat! Just stay out of the way!" Natsuki's dad barked at me.

Natsuki struggled to fight to be free from his grasp, "I'll go dad. Don't hurt him please."

"Oh, so you found someone more important than your old man?" he said and threw her to the side. He pulled out a pocket knife out. "Let's have some fun boy," he tells me with a menacing grin.

I tried to dodge the best I can until he got a clean slit across my throat. "DAN! NOOOOOOO!" Natsuki screamed terrified. I fell down and felt the blood choking me. My vision blurring and see her dad dragging her away. I could only see that Natsuki trying to reach me during the struggle. I felt my heartbeat going slower and slower till my final breath.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Familiarity

I woke up in a cold sweat but I felt like a near death experience though the dream escaped me. Today was the school festival and going to check out the literature club out for sure. I got myself ready and head over to the school. As I walked in, I was greeted by a purple haired girl. Did I know her, it's like déjà vu. Then getting a cupcake from the table and this pink haired girl told me, "Enjoy." Why did it seemed like I knew her but for some reason I never met her before. Then the girls read their poems. There was full of cute girls in the club. One of them stuck out to me and made my heart flutter. I wanted to know her more. I signed up and would come to the club tomorrow to find out.

Today, I was looking forward to heading to the club. Thinking of my strawberry haired, sweet warming smile, and a red bow in. I came in and there she was, "Hello Dan, welcome to the Literature club."

"How did you…oh, I signed up. I forgot," I said and laughed a little awkwardly.

"Anyways, my name is Sayori," she tells me and extends her hand to shake.

'Sayori, what a lovely name for her,' I thought, "Thank you for the warm welcome Sayori."

"Sure thing. Did you write a poem since that's one of the things we do in the literature club?" she asked me

"Yes I did. Are we sharing with each other now?" I said to Sayori.

"Not till Monika comes in. She's running a little late," Sayori saying a little concerned.

It had been at least fifteen minutes till Monika got there. "I'm sorry everyone. I got caught up in a project I'm doing. I won't let that happen again. I promise you all."

"Well at least I got my manga to read," the pink haired girl said.

"Well thank you for that comment Natsuki," Monika look like she was putting a fake smile.

"I'm glad you came Monika. I do enjoy my reading but the poems is interesting to share with one another," spoke up the purple haired girl.

Monika's smile seem to be more relaxed and genuine, "I appreciate it very much Yuri." It was like five minutes before we started sharing poems. I went in this order: Monika, Natsuki, and Yuri. The way they gave feedback about my poem seemed like I've heard it before. I took it into consideration and I was excited to share with my love interest.

"Hi there Sayori," I beamed a smile at her.

"Hi to you too," she tells me with a smile that would melt your heart. We exchanged poems to read.

 **The Pathway**

Traveling along a road.

Where there was long grass.

It was all the eye could see.

It seems like walking forever.

The darkness slowly blankets the sky.

Coming to a crossroad, three paths.

One to the right, one straight forward, and one to the left.

Which path to take became the question?

Looking to the right, feeling some kind of warmth.

Then looking to the left where it was darker and colder.

Finally straight ahead where has uncertainty.

After a moment, take the path straight into the unknown.

"Dan, have you written poems before?" Sayori asking my curiously.

"I don't do it that much but I tend to write when I'm in the mood," replying to her question.

Sayori looked it over again and said, "I really enjoyed it."

I felt a surge of happiness but keeping my composure. "That means a lot since the others tended to be critical about it."

"Well yes, we improve our writing. This is to be fun though for the most part," she tells me.

I nodded, "I would think so and I hope to enjoy more of this club."

"I'm sure you will Dan," she says and hands me back my poem.

I handed hers back, "You did good too. I found yours most enjoyable."

She laughed awkwardly, "Well I'm learning to write out what I'm feeling. As well as I'm not as cute as Natsuki…"

"I'm NOT cute!" Natsuki shouted angry.

"Then Yuri is very smart overall and writes like she could publish a book," Sayori said.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. We'll both improve honestly. I'll look forward to tomorrow in the club and another poem to share," telling her.

"Thanks Dan, I will," Sayori saying with an optimistic smile.

"You're welcome," I told her. Eventually the club was done for now. Heading home and thinking about my lovely Sayori. I didn't have the familiar feelings with the other girls. Not like I know any of them. It felt like I was some alternate scenario but that's total nonsense. Going home, doing my homework, eat dinner, and prepare for bed. I sat at my desk writing my next piece for tomorrow. Can't wait to share it with Sayori.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Relatability

I woke up feeling dreams of near death, twice. I know I felt weird writing the poem I did. Yes I thought of writing Sayori in mind. I felt depressed for other things and possibly anxiety. I waited throughout the school day till the literature club. Being the first one there for once. 'I wonder if Sayori will think differently with the poem I wrote,' I thought with concern.

"Wow, you're here first Dan," I hear Sayori as she walked over to me.

"Yeah, I'm surprised too honestly," answering a little sheepish. It was a few minutes before the others came into the club.

Monika smiled and said, "Everyone ready to share their poems today?" Everyone seemed to comply with her question. I went to Monika first. We read our poems quietly. "Dan, I want to ask you something," Monika asked with such a serious face.

"Sure Monika, what's up?" I said.

"Are you having problems?" she asked me.

"Yes, no, maybe," I tell her reluctantly.

"If you need someone to talk to. I'm here if you ever need help, ok?" Monika reassuring me. I nodded to her and I went to the others. Yuri finding my writing style different from yesterday and improved. Natsuki made it seem like my writing was to suck compared to hers. I was only looking forward to Sayori's reaction on it in general.

"Dan, let's see how each other's poems are," Sayori beamed at me. My heard skipped a beat and I tried not to blush yet did anyways. As we read one another's poems. Sneaking glances at her and she seemed to have an interesting look on her. "Dan, you seemed to be a little different from today," she brought up.

"Yeah, it probably wasn't my best work to be honest with you," I said rather downcast.

"No, that's not it," Sayori tells me, "fact that I like what you wrote honestly." Sayori read my poem to me.

Strawberry

I can't help looking.

Looking at the strawberry I have.

Not too big and not too small.

Loving the shape it had.

It was almost heart shaped.

I don't know if I could eat it.

I would love to enjoy it.

It seems precious right now.

Yet it won't always be like that.

Taking a bite.

The juicy sweetness of it tantalizes me.

Enjoying the moment of it.

I blushed even more and Sayori smiled at me. "Would you like for me to walk you home after the club?" I asked bluntly. Why did I say that? Oh my God, I'm such an idiot.

"I would like that Dan," Sayori said and beamed at me. I felt the fluttering in my heart ease up. After giving each other's poems back. I sat down with a goofy grin of delight. Afterwards, we were walking home and talking. "Dan, I want to tell you something. I feel like I can trust you about this," Sayori telling me.

"Sure Sayori, you have my trust," I tell her as I cupped her hand. I stepped back embarrassed by that. She had this smile but it felt like a lonely smile.

"I've lived with depression since I was a little girl. It's only gotten harder on me. I'm not sure what to do at this point to be honest with you," she said and looked down with a sad expression.

"You're not alone," I tell her and she looks up at me, "I've had depression when I was 10. My parents don't know what to make sense of it honestly. Saying things like, 'Why are you sad?' or 'Life is good to you. Get over it.' They just don't get it doesn't work that way honestly."

"I'm glad I have someone to relate to. Thank you Dan," Sayori said and came to give me a hug. I could feel my heart pumping fast yet I held her back. Not like there was going to be more to it. After our embrace, she kissed me on the cheek. We arrived to her house and were I dropped her off.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Tough Decision

It was a long day and I couldn't help feeling counting down to the Literature club. Been over a week since I've joined and the girls obviously knew Sayori was my interest. I tried to connect with the others as friends. What seemed like they didn't like want anything to do with me honestly. Monika was just working on club stuff while Sayori and I sat next to each other.

"Sayori, do you think I ruined the club?" I asked upset.

"No Dan, the others probably don't know we can all be friends. Though they can tell your strong feelings with me," Sayori said. She got up in front of the class, "Everyone, may I have your attention please?" Monika, Natsuki, and Yuri all looked in her direction. "What does this club mean you each of you? Who will start first?"

Natsuki got up and huffed, "It was our little place to call own. Yet some lovey dovey non sense is going on. It's ruining the atmosphere we helped create her."

"I agree and that we aren't able to focus when it seems like things aren't the same," Yuri chimed in lightly.

"You two don't remember how we're all friends here?" Sayori asked.

"Some more friends than others," Natsuki spoke up and turned her head to the side closing her eyes pouting.

Yuri nodded and said, "Maybe you need to reassess what friend is to you Sayori."

"I still consider you my friends and I'm here for you. Even with our newest member, he'll be a friend for you. I just know he will if you give him a chance," Sayori stated to the others.

"Maybe you two need to not be so connected at the hip. It's been a month and you two are like two peas in a pod. In your own little world, just you two," Monika saying rather annoyed.

"I don't get what you all acting like this," Sayori feeling defenseless.

I stood up, "Monika, that's pretty cold to say and you don't do much with the others. Alienating from everyone with whatever you're working on for this club." Monika had a surprised look. "Natsuki," I turned to her, "You know I tried reading manga with you. When sharing the poems, you come down so harsh and coarse with criticism." Natsuki opened her eyes and looked at me with a downcast look. "Yuri, you seem to be helpful but hardly open up. Are you afraid you might be rejected or something?" Yuri couldn't help but look nervous.

"Well I can't say you don't engage us like you do with Sayori," Natsuki stormed off out of the room. Yuri quickly put her book away in her knapsack and took off in a hurry. Monika sighed and left the three of us.

"You can be really blunt with the truth Dan," Monika said and had a disappointed look.

"Sayori was doing her best as Vice President. You all got passive aggressive with her," I tell Monika.

"This is the Literature club and yet maybe you had some hidden agendas for it. Didn't you Dan?" Monika telling me off.

"Yes, I planned it all. You've figured me out Monika," speaking with sarcasm.

"You've really made this club less enjoyable," Monika said with another sigh and put her stuff away.

"Dan, I think that's enough," Sayori said worried.

"You should listen to her. It seemed like her opinion matters than the rest of us in the club," said Monika and walked with her bag over her shoulder.

 _I can't believe after all of this. Things were not going well what was I going to do now?_ "Sayori, was it wrong to speak up?" I asked her and couldn't help feel wrong.

"Dan, I don't know but we'll fix this up. It's the best we can do for the sake of the club," Sayori reassured and clasped my hand. We walked home from the club and neared Sayori's house.

"I hope to make things right with the others. I didn't mean to be so rough with the truth," I tell Sayori.

Sayori moved her hair aside and said, "Well boundaries are important. Hope that the others will see that there wasn't any intentional bad feelings."

"You're right Sayori," I say, "I wouldn't want to hurt them. I consider them friends. You are my friend too Sayori. I'm glad to have you in my life."

Sayori stopped and grabbed her chest tightly, "Why can't I be glad with that too?"

"What do you mean Sayori?" asking her with a perplexed look.

"It feels like I can't breathe when you speak of us like that," Sayori telling me while tearing up.

"Sayori, is there something more? I didn't want to say or do anything that might affect what's between us," I told her and placed my hand over her hand on her chest.

"No, no, I do want to be your friend too. Yet why does it hurt more than that?" Sayori looking weak kneed. I helped her sit down and sat next to her.

"Sayori, what is it that you want?" I asked in hopes to reassure her.

"You're so nice. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve anything or anyone," Sayori doubtful.

"Sayori, I understand how you feel. I know I've been fighting it myself. Yet I've come to realize there's more to it all. Don't you see it?" I say to her. She quickly hugged me tightly and tried so hard to keep from crying. I held her back with the same intensity. I felt it coming out of me. The words I wanted to tell her after it being a couple months in the club. "I love you," I say to her.

"No, I don't deserve you. I don't deserve your love. I know it hurts being friends but I can't hurt the others too of my selfishness," Sayori slightly breaking.

"Let's be selfish together. Got to take a chance. Risk it all and most of all not be so hard on ourselves. Dealing with an illness that hinder us," I tell her. She buried her face, crying into my chest. Shaking her head in denial of it. "Sayori, you don't feel the same way then?"

She was still and the crying lessened. Backing up and saying, "Dan, of course I feel the same way you do about me. I don't know if I can do this."

"We got time Sayori, I know I can't tell you how much better it feels to say how you're feeling," telling her with a smile.

Sayori looked lost and confused, "I need some time." She got up and walked over to her house. She waved me goodbye and went in. I was going to respect her wishes. I felt a sharp pain that I've hurt her more than the others. Feeling like I stab myself and pull the knife to open the wound I made. Going home and feeling so miserable for the rest of the night.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Heading to Death

When the next club meeting came. I got up to the front of the class. "Excuse me everyone, I got something to say," I interrupted. All the girls looked at me and I took a breath. "Monika, Natsuki, and Yuri. I came off too hard with the truth. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way. You all are my friends in a club I never thought of doing. I do enjoy writing and sharing with all of you. I don't want to ruin what this club has given us all."

All the girls clapped of approval. "Well I appreciate it Dan," Monika told me.

"Well you came down hard but I never thought how I might have done it too," Natsuki saying and took a deep breath.

"Dan, you spoke well and clear. Thank you," Yuri told me and smiled lightly. I could see Sayori feeling better as she smiled. The girls all got together and hugged in reconciliation.

"Everyone ready to share poems today?" Monika slightly enthused. Everyone said yes and pulled out their poems. We shared amongst each other and had a good time. Yuri suggested some reading material. Natsuki did too but Yuri dismissed manga being literature. The two bickered at one another and I couldn't help laughing. After the club was over, Sayori and I walked home together again. It was a quiet walk to her home.

"Nice weather," I say to her. No response and I wondered if this was going to be a one sided conversation.

We arrived to her home and stopped at the front of it. "Dan, thank you for what you did," Sayori spoke up and gave that warm smile.

"Yes, things are back to…" I started but interrupted by the kiss Sayori did. I kissed her back and held her. Felt like soaring the skies with clouds of jubilee. The sun shining on us with warm rays of hope.

The kiss seemed like forever but she backed up. She had tears in her eyes and a distressed looked on her face. "I'm…I'm sorry," she said and rushed into her home.

"Sayori, don't be," I tried to tell her but did she hear me? I know I didn't impose on her with texts and voicemails. I felt good with her and I wonder if she thought like I use to with things. Thinking of suffering and being like some kind of martyr for the happiness of others. Either way, I couldn't help think about her. The club the next day where she seemed to ignore me a bit. I did make good friends with the others girls. It didn't change how I felt about Sayori. It had been a week since that kiss and I sat quietly at a desk. Being there early sucked but it gave me time to reflect.

I felt a tap on the shoulder and Natsuki said, "Ready for some more Parfait Girls Dan?"

"I'm not sure Natsuki, maybe later ok?" I tell her. Not too long Yuri came in and walked over to me.

"Are you halfway through the book? I bet it's getting exciting," Yuri with a slight smile.

"Sorry Yuri, things have been on my mind. I'll get back to the book soon. I will do that," I say and sighed depressed.

Natsuki and Yuri looked at each other. Natsuki and Yuri took seats to the side of me. "Dan, you're not usually like this. What's wrong?" Natsuki asked concerned.

"It's nothing really. I'll be ok for sure," I lied and tried to fake a smile.

"You cannot hide it Dan. We're your friends and we're here for you," Yuri with reassurance in her voice.

"Well, long story short. Sayori and I have feelings for each other. I know she cares for me like I care for her. A week ago, we shared this amazing kiss. Sparks flew everywhere with the magic moment," I say and look down confused.

"I find that odd if Sayori isn't quite the same mind set," Yuri spoke up.

"Who kissed who? Did you force it out of her? If you did I'm gonna," Natsuki said while waving her threatening fist at me.

"She kissed me Natsuki. Anyways, her and I have something in common. It may be what makes what's between us difficult," telling the two girls. They tried to comfort me with this feeling of confusion. Only telling me that it'll work out in time. Even happy about the both of us too.

Monika walked in to see us huddled up. "You all hanging out together? That's a first."

"Well we're being supportive to Dan in his time of need," Yuri tells Monika.

Natsuki coughed and said, "We'll get to the club activities in a little bit."

A couple minutes passed by and the girls dispersed. Sitting down and not paying much mind when Sayori came in. I walked over to her and place my poem in front of her. "I wanted to share this with you first."

"I didn't do one. You'll have to share with someone else. Sorry," she apologized. Sayori was avoiding me at this point.

"May I walk you home today?" I asked her. She bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath.

"That's fine, I'll see you then," she told me. That answer gave a little bit of hope. I continued on with the club till it was time to go.

I walk up easy to Sayori, "You ready to go?"

Sayori put the last of her things away. "Yes, let's go." She took a slight lead and we weren't even heading to her home.

"Where are we going Sayori?" I asked.

"I want to show you some place. It's special to me honestly," Sayori told me. We walked up a steep hill and the view was lovely. What was scary was the drop. It seemed like it could kill someone if they slipped.

"This is so nice Sayori," I mention to her.

"Yes, I haven't been able to feel right about… 'us.'" She said and teary eyed.

"Do you regret things or something?" I asked her perplexed.

"I don't regret really. I don't deserve it. I was selfish and for that I can't accept this," she said and started walking up near the drop.

"Sayori, what are you doing?" I couldn't help being scared for her well-being.

"Dan, I wanted you to be here before…," she mentioned and trailed off.

I walked over gingerly, "Sayori, I'm not sure what's going on. Don't do whatever it is that's harmful for everyone, including yourself."

She turned to face me with tears in her eyes. "I love you Dan. More than I can say but it hurts too. I can't take the pain of it as well. I just want to say goodbye." She started to let herself fall and I ran after. I was able to grab her in the fall. The thing was that we were both falling down to our doom. Sayori had come to a realization, "I'm sorry Dan, if we live. Let's do this right please. We can't die yet." "Sayori, I'd love to but you must live," I tell her. I turned to where I would take the falls impact. Sayori couldn't help cry as there wasn't time left. Everything went to black and silence was all I heard.

"Wake up test, we're almost done," a voice said.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Drowning in Insanity

"Test, I said to wake up!" the voice demanded. My eyes opened up slowly to see Monika looking at me.

"Monika, why are you…" I started.

"Test, you have completed the tasks as expected. I want to thank you for doing this," she interrupted with a devilish smile on her face.

"My name is Dan. You know this Monika," I tell her.

"That was your alias. An alias, ha, you're just a file I learned to make for this experiment," Monika told me rather amused.

I couldn't help started to feel funny. Starting to have flashbacks of the girls. Yuri and I with our taboo intimacy. Natsuki and I with our puppy love while enjoying manga. The troublesome but innocent love of Sayori and I. "What are these? Memories? I don't remember being with all of them at the same time," I say befuddled.

Monika scoffed at my existence, "I was testing how much control I have those around me. There is memory still around though I've reset you for each club member. You though, you're a tool at best. You aren't to be this difficult and I want my results from your point of view."

My head was swimmy as the mixtures of memories only caused some confusion. "Why are you doing this?" I asked. I felt my head pounding and spinning a little.

"It doesn't matter test. Once I get my data, you'll be deleted," Monika saying coldly.

"I'm not test, my name is Dan," I stated at her.

She couldn't help laughing, "Oh my, you believe you are real and exist. Tell me, do you remember dying? Maybe when you wake up from a dream that felt so real?"

I couldn't help think and shocked by the death of each girl I was with. "That can't be right. This isn't true. It can't be."

"Wow, maybe I need to do some more work if you aren't going to comply," she said and seemed to be focusing on something.

"You are a monster. You never know if things will work out. Whatever you got planned, it won't work," saying to her angry.

She sat for a while and I didn't help look around my surroundings. In some classroom and the outside looked like space or something. "Test, I don't know why this resistance but I will get my data to complete my goal." She walked over to me and reached out to me.

I moved away, "You've used everyone for personal gain. I won't give into you." I was slipping into the madness of this. What Monika said and these flurry of memories. The emotions I felt for each of the girls. I felt like I was breaking down at a pace.

"You can try test but I know for sure you'll give in. I will not let you keep me from this much longer. Tell me this, are you having trouble with yourself right now?" Monika stating the obvious.

I shook my head though I felt slightly out of it. "I cannot let this happen. Nothing you say or do will bring you the satisfaction you desire."

"You are slowly losing yourself. I hope to take what I want when you're weak. I can offer you a solution," Monika suggested.

"Nothing you have will help and I'd rather fight you till the end," I told Monika sternly.

"Give me what I want test. I'll end your misery sooner. I don't know how much more can I wait though," Monika saying and tried to reach out again to me.

I moved away again and said with such anger. "You will never get what you want!"

"Enough test, your defiance and denial is bugging me. I'm going to put this to an end now," Monika said to me. She quickly grabbed my head and things went black again. "Test, access data."

I could hear myself in a monotone voice speaking through me. "Accessing data." No, I won't allow this to happen. "Access denied."

"What? That isn't right. Test, access data, override security measures, recover data en route emergency access," Monika saying a little agitated.

"Searching, accessing data," my monotone voice spoke again. This is it, I got to make a difference here on this now. "The data is corrupt and could not be salvaged."  
"No! NO! Damn it test!" Monika letting out an outburst.

I could see again and said, "How does it feel Monika?"

"You can't stop me. Whatever you are, you're nothing," Monika said irked by me.

"I know that you'll never gain what you're working towards," I say. I started to slowly lower myself on the ground. I could feel pain all over and contort in the process. I was losing myself after all of it.

"You aren't so tough now. I'll have to go through with my plan. You were a waste of my time. Goodbye test," Monika said.

I struggled to keep myself together. I thought of how things will be once I'm gone. I was alive and I know that there was a time of existence. "Goodbye Monika."

The End


End file.
